


Unexpected Lesson

by saucyminx



Series: Unexpected Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-23
Updated: 2010-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-28 09:37:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saucyminx/pseuds/saucyminx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As usual, Jensen pushes the buttons. This time, Jared decides to teach his boyfriend a lesson. A times stamp in the Unexpected!Verse, following Unexpected Relations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Lesson

"Jensen. Ross. Ackles. I swear to _God_ if you don't stop tormenting me I will take drastic action." Jared muttered the words between clenched teeth. He'd been trying to finish a report and Jensen had been doing everything in his power to distract him.

It had started in the living room. Jared had been settled on the couch with his laptop and Jensen had come out and flopped down onto the couch beside Jared's feet. Innocent enough at first, Jensen had started to rub Jared's feet, working the sore muscles, strong fingers kneading their way up Jared's calves. When Jared's body had become _far_ more interested in Jensen's hands than in the report he was writing - he'd thanked Jensen with a kiss and asked him if they could pick up later where they were leaving off now.

Although Jensen had nodded he'd flipped the TV over to VH1 and pushed up off the couch swaying slowly at first, waiting until he _knew_ he had Jared's attention. Jensen had started dancing. He was all ass and hips, tight denim clad body moving slick and sexy across the room. With his bare feet and tight t-shirt he was gorgeous and Jared felt seriously outgunned. He gave up and moved to the dining room table to work.

The brief session at the table resulted in a sudden desire on Jensen's part to eat. He settled himself at the table across from Jared with a plate of fruit. He ate strawberries, red juice trickling down his chin, over his sinfully full bottom lip, looking sweet and tasty. Jared's jeans were starting to feel tighter across the hips, his eyes narrowed and he muttered something incoherent before stumbling to his feet to head to the bedroom.

He'd barely settled himself on the bed and started typing again when Jensen's swayed into the room and took his shirt off. His young lover stood in front of the full length mirror for a while until a flush blossomed in his cheeks then he crawled onto the bed beside Jared. Fingers curled in Jared's hair he leaned forward to suck in the entirely _too_ sensitive skin on Jared's neck.

That was how Jared had finally snapped and threatened Jensen. (Not that Jensen looked the slightest bit worried.) "Seriously, Jensen, I'm warning you. You won't like it."

"Won't like it?" Jensen snorted, murmuring into the skin as his lips moved along every inch of Jared's neck that he could reach. He was tired of being _ignored_ and Jared couldn't possibly be _that_ devoted to his work. "C'mon Jared, just a little break. Then you can go back to your work with a nice, clean slate. You'll feel more... relaxed..." he sucked Jared's earlobe into his lips, dragging his teeth along the sensitive flesh as he wiggled closer along the bed.

Groaning, Jared fumbled with his laptop as it almost fell off his thighs. "Jensen... come on - if you'd just let me work I'd be done in an hour... maybe two..." he swallowed, "at the most." There had been a few times since Jensen had moved in when Jared had seriously started to question his own sanity. Jensen was nearly _impossible_ to resist. Really? Jared should have known better than to try and work at home. "I'm serious," Jared murmured, not feeling like he sounded very serious at all. "Stop." He pushed gently at Jensen's chest, which sort of back-fired because he ended up with a handful of hot, naked chest.

Jensen sighed long and suffering before flipping over to sprawl out on his back. "Fine, I see how it is," he pouted slightly, pointedly keeping his eyes away from Jared. "I can tell when I'm not wanted," Jensen summoned up his best dramatics and laid a hand low across his abs, fingers ghosting along his waist line slowly.

Of course, Jared's eyes were drawn to his lover's fingers. _Of course_. "Jensen... stop it... or... go." Jared looked around in frustration, "go somewhere else." He shifted his hips trying to get more comfortable in his jeans. Turning his entire body slightly to the side he tried to move so Jensen was out of his line of sight.

"God, you totally suck," Jensen scoffed, annoyed that Jared was _still_ sticking to his whole 'gotta do work' thing. "You know, I'm a good looking guy. I have options," Jensen pointed out, hand freezing a moment later as what he said caught up to him. Rolling slowly he lifted his eyes to Jared and bit down on his lip. "I didn't mean that. I just... I _want_ you and we haven't had sex in like, almost twenty four hours. That's got to be some sort of record for us." Jensen huffed, reaching out once more to touch Jared's hipbone.

"Did you just threaten me?" Jared cocked an eyebrow and looked down at his lover. Jared laughed. " _You_ would never cheat on me. You can't keep your hands off me." He leaned down closer, lips almost touching Jensen's. "You think about me fucking you all the time, even when you're sleeping..." Closing his eyes for a few moments, Jared smiled, "sometimes, you talk in your sleep." He leaned in as if to kiss his lover and pulled back suddenly, hands settling back on his keyboard. "Now, leave me be. I have work to do. Twenty-four hours with no sex has never killed anyone." Smirking, quite pleased with himself, Jared started typing.

"I dream about other people too," Jensen bristled in defense, looking away when Jared shot him a look. He was _really_ bad at lying to his boyfriend. "Well... there are other people there. Even if I don't necessarily have sex with them," Jensen flopped back down onto the bed and rolled his eyes, trailing his fingers back down his chest to his jeans, popping the button and slowly dragging down the zipper. "I'm starting to feel neglected Jared. Isn't it in your boyfriendly duties to satisfy me? It always hurts my wrist when I put my own fingers up in me..." Jensen sighed dramatically once more, rolling his hips to get his jeans and boxers low enough to expose the swollen tip of his cock, thumb moving instinctively to brush along the smear of pre-come there.

"Okay, that's it." Jared sat bolt upright shifting the laptop quickly to the nightstand and leaning down over Jensen gripping his lover's hair tightly. " _Get_ your clothes off before I get back in here," he hissed. Sliding off the side of the bed Jared strode out of the room.

Jensen's lips split into a wide grin, satisfaction curling up in him as he clambered off the bed and quickly wiggled out of his jeans and boxers, kicking them across the room. Climbing back on the bed he rolled to face the doorway, propping his head in his hand, leg lifting to strike his most sexy pose.

Jared had planned it a little. He almost felt bad enough to change his mind. _Almost_. Practically launching himself from the doorway Jared landed on the bed, shoving Jensen down roughly and taking his mouth in the kiss he'd been wanting to give his young lover all afternoon. Tongue thrusting forward into the slick heat of Jensen's mouth, Jared supported himself with one hand and reached behind him with the other. Before Jensen could even move, Jared whipped his hand up and snapped his handcuffs closed on Jensen's right wrist, pulled his arm up and slid the cuffs round the bed frame then snapped it over his lover's left hand. " _Much_ better." Dragging his tongue once more along Jensen's bottom lip, Jared slid back slowly, hands trailing down Jensen's body and over his swollen, weeping, cock. "See you when I'm done my work." He stood and leaned down to tug the quilt up over Jensen.

Something clenched low in Jensen's gut as his eyes shot up, locking on Jared. "You have _got_ to be kidding me," he deadpanned, voice cold with shock. "You... you can't just leave me like this!" Jensen insisted, tugging at the metal around his wrists, testing its strength. These were certified police issued handcuffs. There was no _way_ Jensen was getting free. Wriggling under the blanket only made his cock brush against it, not enough friction to do anything more but drive him absolute insane. "Jared... come on... you can't..." he shook his head, straining against the metal around his wrists.

Jared backed slowly out of the bedroom door, waving. As soon as he was around the corner he sank back against the wall, smiling, listening to Jensen squirm and protest.

Truthfully, Jensen was a little shocked. It didn't seem at all like Jared to just leave him handcuff to the bed and for another hour or two... "Jesus..." he groaned in frustration, not sure if he was turned on by the whole thing or a little hurt. Probably a mixture of both. "Jared?" He called, voice shaking slightly as he stared at the door. "God, asshole," he huffed, staring up at the ceiling once more before squirming on the mattress. "C'mon Jared," he called out once more, sighing in frustration as another tug at the handcuffs got him nowhere. "I'm all down for the handcuffs but it's not any fun without you in here," Jensen tried in a last ditch effort to get Jared back in the room.

Laughing softly, Jared waited a few more moments then headed back into the bedroom. Folding his arms he stood at the end of the bed for a few moments staring down at Jensen. "You gonna leave me alone when I ask you to now?" He couldn't hide the smile on his face as hard as he tried. Even though Jensen was probably a little pissed off - he was adorable _and_ hot - quite a remarkable combination.

Rolling his eyes, Jensen huffed and looked away. "Yes. I'm not talking to you for the rest of the day," he scoffed and wished he could fold his arms over his chest to make the threat sound a lot more serious. Of course, Jared hardly ever took him serious when he was angry but Jensen's pride had been a little damaged so seriously, he had the right to give his boyfriend the silent treatment.

"Not talking to me? You're talking to me right now." Jared grinned and walked over to sit on the edge of the bed. If anything made Jensen _more_ irresistible it was when he was angry.

Jensen shot a look, telling Jared without words that the remark was childish and stupid. Of course, not talking to Jared was also childish and stupid. A moment later he turned his head away and shifted his body as much as possible with the restraints, pursing his lips together to keep the angry and annoyed expression on his face.

Trying really hard not to laugh Jared flipped his legs up on the bed and lay down at Jensen's side, resting his cheek on his lover's shoulder. Lips twitching as he fought to restrain his smile he nuzzled into Jensen's neck, brushing his lips softly against the taut skin. "You're not really mad at me are you?" Jared shuffled his hips closer, pressing his entire body up against Jensen's side.

It was _really_ hard to ignore the press of warmth into his side but Jensen had _years_ of practice giving the silent treatment to his siblings and mother on various occasions. Also, he was eighteen and that basically came with the blueprint for being as over dramatic as possible. So he kept his face away from Jared's and forced his body not to move further into Jared's touch.

Smirking Jared sucked on the skin just above Jensen's collar bone and slid his broad palm across his lover’s chest. Trailing his fingers across each of Jensen's nipples, Jared smiled and growled into Jensen's neck. The small buds of flesh grew hard under the pads of Jared's fingers and he shifted again, sliding his leg across both of Jensen's and rolling his hips against his lover's side.

Jensen was resolved to not say a _word_ no matter how much Jared tried to torment him. It would just fucking figure that Jared ignored him all day, handcuffed him to the bed and _now_ wanted to have his wicked way with him. Swallowing thickly Jensen just barely let his head tip to the side, spine twisting with a slight adjustment under the hot press of Jared's hand and leg. He caught his bottom lip between his teeth and bit down, eyes fixed on the opposite wall.

Rubbing his lips along the shell of Jensen's ear, Jared moaned softly. It was the deep sound, gravelly, the one he knew that turned Jensen's insides to jelly. He tugged gently on Jensen's sandy colored nipple, his breath drifting across his lover's ear. "I want you..." he whispered, "I always want you."

Wetting his lips slowly Jensen closed his eyes, letting his body soak in the pleasure of Jared's touches, the noises sounding so close to his ear. Jensen could feel his heart quickening; desire swirling up in him as his cock began to fill, rising with renewed interest. As subtly as possible Jensen bent his arms, testing the handcuffs still securing him to the bedpost. It was beginning to take real effort to not move into Jared's touches and Jensen swallowed once more to compose himself.

"Still not talking to me?" Jared's voice was honey sweet and thick. He dragged his tongue forward across Jensen's jaw and sucked a kiss off the corner of the other man's mouth. He couldn't care less about his report anymore, it could wait, and right now he was having trouble focusing on anything other than Jensen. Running a hand up Jensen's arm he checked how tight the handcuffs were, "not hurting you?" He nipped at Jensen's jaw, smiling when he looked down and saw Jensen's swelling shaft. "Ohhhh," he murmured, "seems you've got a bit of a problem..." Jared hand slid down the middle of Jensen's body, one finger dipping into his belly button before his fingers curled around Jensen's arousal.

Jensen's lips parted with a soft gasp, unable to control his hips gentle rock up into Jared's wide palm. His breath quickened, chest rising and falling faster as heat burned up his system. Jared's hand on him tightened and Jensen made a noise that could only be described as a whimper. Biting down on his lip once more Jensen's head rolled back into the pillow while his hands pulled at the metal, spine curving up in a gentle arch. His boyfriend's name was just on the tip of his tongue but Jensen clung to the last little bit of reserve, knowing Jared would respond more to his continued silence.

" _God_ , you're... hot," Jared hissed and rolled forward to rest his body slightly over Jensen's. Kissing and biting his way down Jensen's neck, his chest, he caught one of the hard nipples between his teeth biting down hard enough to hurt.

A sharp hiss left Jensen's lips as his body jolted up into Jared's touch, metal of the handcuffs clanking loudly along the bedpost as he jerked forward. Gasping he spread his legs wide, lifting them slightly to wrap as much as possible around Jared's upper thighs. The faint pain shot through him, mixed with an intense pleasure that Jared always seemed to very good at giving. If Jensen never slept with another person - which was what he planned in his mind - he thought he would _always_ be blown away by how fucking hot Jared could make him.

Sucking the nipple softly, flicking his tongue over the very tip of it, Jared moaned and shifted his leg closer to Jensen's cock. Every time Jensen's spine arched up off the bed Jared's hips snapped forward slightly. It was sweet torture. Gripping Jensen's cock again, Jared smiled around the small bud of flesh. His lover's arousal was warm, full, heavy in his hand - and _God_ Jared loved touching Jensen - couldn't think of a single thing better than that. Stroking up once, he pulled his hand away and rested it low on Jensen's belly, fingers running through the downy fine hair there.

Jensen groaned in frustration and once more tugged his hands forward. Not being able to touch Jared was not that cool. But something about being held down, knowing Jared had complete and total control over him, hit Jensen low in the bit of his stomach. It was some inner need and want he'd only suggested at before but now that he was experiencing it, Jensen realized exactly why he wanted it so badly. "Jare..." he moaned, rocking his body up into Jared's as much as possible, lips clamping shut a moment too late.

Running his palm all the way up Jensen's body until it cupped his lover's cheek; Jared tugged gently till their eyes could meet. "You tell me if you want me to let you go." Jared was panting slightly, eyes moving over Jensen's face. _Fuck_ the way he looked was incredible. His cheeks were splotched with red, lips puffy where he'd been biting them, pupils blown wide and dark.

A slightly embarrassed heat rose up in Jensen and he dropped his gaze, surprised at the reaction. "I..." he swallowed thickly, feeling like it was his only reaction to Jared now, and shook his head.”I like it. A lot." Looking up once more Jensen met Jared's eyes, turning his head to the side until he could catch Jared's thumb and suck it between his lips, dragging his teeth over the sensitive pad of flesh. Eyes falling closed Jensen leaned into Jared's palm and sighed softly, "really fucking like it..."

Jared sucked in a deep breath and let his head fall back to Jensen's shoulder. His fingers ghosted over Jensen's cheek as his lover's mouth worked his thumb in a way that Jared wouldn't have thought possible. Everything about Jensen was _sex_ sometimes. Growling Jared pulled his thumb away and stretched his neck up to lick his way back into the heat of Jensen's mouth. Thrusting his tongue forward he swept it around Jensen's mouth, across his slick white teeth and deeper. Moaning, Jared shifted closer still and rolled most of his weight onto Jensen's body knowing his lover liked to be held down, pressed into the mattress.

Jensen felt like a big puddle of goo beneath Jared, melting down into the bed as pleasure shot through him in steady waves. He moaned deeply into the kiss, sucking on Jared's tongue eagerly, rolling his hips up as much as possible into his boyfriend's body. Jensen's arms strained, hands twisting to curve along the bed post, gripping as tight as he could. As his _want_ for Jared surpassed the intensity he'd felt before, Jensen shoved his tongue roughly against Jared's, turning the kiss into something with more force.

Breaking away for a few moments Jared snatched at the bottom of his shirt and pulled it up over his head impatiently - he _really_ wanted his flesh against Jensen's. His eyes dragged down Jensen's face as he threw his shirt over his shoulder. Sweat was beading on his boyfriend's forehead, his lashes fluttering as he tried to hang on to what control he had. Sliding back from the heat of Jensen's body Jared stood and fumbled with the button on his jeans. Yanking them down with his boxers Jared sighed happily and slid back onto the bed. "So... you still mad at me?" He crawled up Jensen's body, lips touching and retreating at various spots until he could suck on Jensen's bottom lip.

Moaning softly Jensen rolled up into Jared as much as possible. "Hmm maybe..." he murmured, leg crooking up to drag along Jared's side, touching him as much as possible.”You gonna make it up to me?" Jensen smirked against Jared's lips, tongue flicking out to graze Jared's lips briefly.

"Guess, I'd better," Jared whispered, "can't have you mad at me." Slanting his mouth over his boyfriend's he kissed him again, deeper, tongue thrusting hard into Jensen's mouth. Jared just wanted to possess him, take every part of Jensen as his. Shivering with pleasure Jared's lips dragged off his boyfriend's mouth and his tongue trailed down over chin, jaw, Adam’s apple. Without warning he sank down and sucked hard on the flesh at the base of Jensen's neck and swung his leg back over the man's body to straddle him.

"No..." Jensen murmured, head rolling back into the pillow. "Can't... be mad..." he muttered, brain fuzzing around pleasure that built him. "Jared?" He whispered, lifting his head, hips rolling up as he tried to nudge the side of his face along Jared's. Jensen swallowed, feeling that wave of emotion that always came at random times when they found themselves in positions like this, which was quite often. He waited to meet Jared's eyes, knowing his boyfriend wouldn't need words to understand the way his heart was flaring with its rapid beating.

Blinking a few times, Jared brushed his lips gently against his boyfriends then slid straight down his body and curled over his hip. Dragging his fingers gently along the ridged flesh of Jensen's cock he got comfortable Jared smiled up at his boyfriend before letting his tongue dart out and lap at the bead of pre-come that had formed. The taste of his lover was so familiar, salty-sweet and slick. Jared ran his blunt nail down the bottom of his lover's shaft then let his fingers curl around his balls, rolling them gently between his fingers.

A deep moan fell from Jensen's part lips, head once more rolling back into the pillow as the heat from Jared's touch sparked along his spine. "Fuck..." he growled, hips rolling up as much as possible under Jared's weight.”God I want you..." he moaned the words, not even trying to hide the begging note. "Jared... c'mon... _more_..." he insisted, tugging on the handcuffs once more.

Jared hummed quietly and slid his mouth along to Jensen's hip bone latching on hard and drawing the blood up to the surface. Pulling away he licked at the already colouring flesh and smiled. Curling his fingers around the bottom of Jensen's cock Jared shifted quickly and sucked the head of his lover's shaft into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the ridged flesh, dipping it into the slit then sucking gently. His fingers continued to roll and squeeze his lover's balls; each time Jensen's hips pressed up into him Jared felt his heart beat race a little.

" _God_ your mouth..." Jensen groaned, heels digging into the mattress slightly, enough to get his hips further up into Jared's mouth. "Love... your lips... around my cock..." he murmured, head rolling from side to side as he pulled in a sharp breath through his nose. Jensen's stomach clenched and rolled as his pleasure doubled with Jared's mouth sucking hard along his flesh.

Swallowing a few times, Jared sank his lips lower, slowly, teasingly. With each small movement Jared swirled his tongue. The heat of Jensen's flesh was intoxicating, his taste flooding Jared's mouth. Moaning around the hard flesh, Jared relaxed his throat with practiced ease and took in every last inch of his lover.

" _Jesus_..." Jensen gasped loudly, accompanied with the loud clank of metal into the bedpost as he surged forward, fingers wanting to thread through Jared's hair, blood pumping through his veins in double time as the handcuffs prevented him from doing that. "Fuck Jared... _god_ please..." he moaned loudly and writhed constantly on the mattress, wanting to feel Jared in him or just wanting to _come_ because he felt like he was losing his mind. Jared had a special talent of making him feel just like that.

Humming around Jensen's cock, swallowing, tongue pulsing against the flesh - Jared drew back then sank his mouth down again. He wanted to taste Jensen, wanted to push him past the point of no return. Squeezing his lover's balls once more Jared slid his finger into his mouth alongside his lover's shaft, wetting it quickly then pulling it away. Sliding his wrist under Jensen's balls, Jared found Jensen's tight entrance and nudged at it with the tip of his finger. His lips moved constantly on Jensen's cock, up and down at a slow pace.

A low, guttural noise tore through Jensen as he alternated between rolling up into Jared's mouth and rocking down into the suggestion of a touch at his entrance. "Jay..." he growled, not even able to get his lover's full name out. If Jared kept this up he wasn't even going to make it to the sex. He was so close to coming already. "M-more..." he almost whimpered, almost begged, tugging hard enough on his handcuffs to send sharp jolts of pain down his arm, though Jensen was too lost in pleasure to notice.

Jared hollowed his cheeks to suck long and hard on Jensen's cock. Letting his lips drag slowly up his lover's shaft he tasted a burst of Jensen's pre come and moaned. Rolling his hips forward into Jensen's leg he couldn't help but groan. Jared slid his finger all the way in his lover's tight heat, curling his finger forward and sweeping it gently across the sensitive bundle of nerves deep inside.

"Jesus _fuck_ ," Jensen spat, body flying off the bed in response to the sudden and overwhelming onslaught of pleasure crashing in on him. It felt like Jared was _everywhere_ and no matter how hard Jensen tugged on the handcuffs he was stuck in place. Sparks seemed to flash before his eyes, muscles tightening, and Jensen couldn't hold on any longer. "Jare-" he gasped, the only form of warning before his orgasm tore through him, nearly snapping him up into Jared's mouth with each tug of his release. Jensen almost screamed, surely louder than any other time, and still his hips rolled down onto Jared's finger for _more_.

Heart pounding, Jared swallowed each burst of heat that shot into his mouth. _God_ he loved this, loved swallowing down his lover's cock and making his writhe and moan... cry out. Finally pulling back, lapping gently at the tip of his lover's shaft, Jared smiled and licked his lips. "Still mad?"

"Wha...?" Jensen blinked a few times, head lifting to stare down at Jared for a moment before dropping back down. "Fuck no," he chuckled quietly, voice slightly hoarse. Shifting on the mattress he flinched slightly as the handcuffs rubbed along his wrists once more. Clearly he'd pulled a little too hard n the metal. "You're still gonna fuck me right?" Jensen asked, smirking as he forced his head back up again to gaze at his lover.

Wincing as he looked up at Jensen's wrists, Jared reached out for the nightstand and opened the drawer to pull out his spare key. He unlocked Jensen's wrists quickly and kissed the red marks on his flesh as he threw the cuffs onto the floor. "You shouldn't have pulled so hard..." he murmured as he dragged his lips over the abused flesh.

"M'fine," Jensen murmured softly, wincing slightly as he pulled his arms down to his level. "Was fucking hot too," he added and twisted his hands in Jared's grip, reaching out to stroke fingers along his jaw. "We'll have to get some ones covered with cloth. You know, for next time," Jensen smiled and pulled one hand free completely to run it down Jared's side, eager to touch.

"Next time?" Jared rubbed his nose against Jensen's wrist, hips trembling slightly. "Dunno if I could make it through _that_ again... love hearing you beg..." He closed his eyes and latched on to Jensen's wrist sucking and licking his way along the reddened skin above his boyfriend's veins.

"Yeah well, next time you can do it without trying to teach me a lesson and the whole silent treatment," Jensen pointed out, sighing softly as Jared's lips soothed gently along his skin. "Though if you want to make it so I can't speak..." Jensen trailed off, smirk dancing across his lips as he rolled into Jared's body. Shoving roughly he rolled his boyfriend back down onto the bed, straddling his hips, rocking automatically down into the still hard line of Jared's arousal as he dipped down to crush their lips together.

Straining up into the kiss, Jared let his hips roll up into his boyfriend's body and grabbed at Jensen's back to pull him closer. His lashes fluttered closed, the heat of Jensen's body sinking into his flesh. "Jenss..." Jared bit of the rest of the name, teeth clamping down on his boyfriend's bottom lip as he tried to push back the lust that was drilling into him.

Jensen moved slowly against Jared's body, pulling back to drag his lip through Jared's teeth and grinning. "You're so lucky to have such a young boyfriend, my stamina is _amazing_ ," he nodded wisely and dipped down to suck along Jared's collarbone, pulling blood to the surface. Jensen took a perverse pleasure in marking Jared as close to the collar as he could, knowing it would be just barely hidden from view whenever he went into the station. "How do you want me Jared?" Jensen whispered against his ear, putting more pressure into his hips downward roll.

"Y..You..." Jared's mind was adrift somewhere inside his body, flashing with images of Jensen's face, drowning in the sensation of his boyfriend's body grinding down into his. "Want..." Jared's long fingers gripped onto Jensen's hair, sliding through the soft, short curls. "M'lucky," Jared nodded as his head turned to search almost frantically for Jensen's lips.

Chuckling softly Jensen caught Jared's jaw on both sides between his hands, holding his boyfriend in place to dip down and press a long, slow kiss against his lips. A sharp thrill shot through him as Jared's hips greedily moved up against his own and Jensen could feel his cock beginning to fill once more as his tongue slipped forward to sweep around Jared's mouth. "Amazing stamina," he repeated against Jared's lips before pressing his hands into his boyfriend's chest and pushing up until he was sitting. Jared's cock was pressed right into the crease of his ass and Jensen rolled back slightly against it, wetting his lips. "What's the matter Jared? Having some issues?" He teased with a familiar smirk.

Body straining up off the bed Jared growled softly. He grabbed at Jensen roughly, "Jensen..." Jared's fingers curled around Jensen's arms, "I want..." he hissed, "you on my cock... now." Yanking Jensen down he slammed their mouths back together, taking complete control of the kiss and losing himself in the heat of it. Hips snapping up against his lover's ass he moaned, only releasing Jensen's arms to slide his broad palms straight down to his slender hips.

"God..." Jensen moaned low in his throat, fumbling forward to flop across the bed and tug the night stand drawer open, snatching the bottle of lube from inside. Turning slightly, Jensen stopped his movements, eyes fixed on the flush of Jared's body, the quick rise and fall of his chest. Swallowing Jensen slid back to Jared's side, free hand trailing along his chest. "You're so fucking hot," he murmured, smiling up at Jared before snatching his hand back and twisting the bottle of lube. Jensen kept his eyes locked on his boyfriend's as he slicked the man's fingers, smirk growing, "you gotta stretch me open first." There were few things Jensen loved more than Jared's fingers in him.

"You don't need it," Jared pushed himself up making Jensen crawl backwards on his knees. "You just _want_ it." Kneeling up in front of Jensen he slid their lips together and yanked the younger man up high on his knees. His tongue inched forward, slowly, teasing as his hands slid round Jensen's hips and over his ass. Jared shuddered as their bodies pressed together; lips, chests, hips, thighs sliding together. Twisting his wrist Jared slid his fingers down the cleft of Jensen's firm ass, smiling into the kiss. "That what you want?" His voice was so low, gravelly, lips vibrating against the other man's.

Wrapping his arms around Jared's body under his arms, Jensen pulled in a shuddering breath, spine curving as he rolled back into Jared's warm, searching fingers. "Yes..." he moaned softly, trailing kissed along Jared's jaw as his fingers curled to press into his boyfriend's back.”P-please..." Jensen begged through a groan, kissing back up until he could once more bring their lips together, tongue moving languid and slow into Jared's mouth.

Shoving his lubed fingers forward Jared slicked up his boyfriend's puckered entrance. With each moan that seeped out of Jensen's body Jared slid his finger forward until he pushed into the tight muscle. Thrusting his tongue forward along Jensen's, tangling them together Jared slid his finger all the way inside his lover. Jensen's body arched into his, sliding their cocks together and Jared moaned. _God_ the way Jensen moved, it was enough to make him come. The way their flesh slid together, hot and sweat-slick. Crooking his finger, twisting it deeper Jared slid another finger in alongside it.

Something tightened in the pit of Jensen's stomach as his body surged into overtime once more. "Jesus Christ..." he gasped as Jared twisted his fingers slightly, brushing against just the edge of his prostate and sending sparks up his spine. Jensen dug his nails into Jared's back, dragging down slowly. "More..." Jensen moaned, head falling into the crook of Jared's neck, nuzzling along the skin.

Tugging Jensen's head back and exposing more of his lover's neck, Jared sucked and licked his way down the strained muscles. Biting hard at the curved collar bone he thrust his fingers into his lover's ass then pulled them back making sure to sweep across his prostate. The way Jensen strained forward into his body was _so_ hot; each twist of his lover's spine sent sparks spiraling down his spine. Trapped between their bodies Jared's cock was so full it ached, heavy, and _God_ every time their flesh slid together it felt like his heart would stop.

Rotating between rocking back onto Jared's fingers and forward into his hips, Jensen gasped, head pulled back under Jared's steady grip. He growled, the noise deep and rich in his throat, body sliding as hard as possible forward. "Jared..." he moaned, feeling his boyfriend's lips burning into his skin.”Enough. Fuck me," Jensen insisted, digging his fingers harder into Jared's back.

Groaning loudly, Jared flipped a leg out to the side and fell backwards onto the bed taking the other man with him. His breath shot out of him when Jensen slammed forward into his chest and he laughed darkly. "Roughin' me up..." he murmured as his wide hands gripped onto Jensen's hips and slid his young lover's body down over his cock. Pushing his body up off the bed with one leg he thrust up hard into the heat of Jensen's body swearing softly, " _Fuck_... you're..." Reaching down to curl his fingers around his cock Jared worked the remaining lube off his fingers onto the burning flesh. "Jensen..." he murmured, pulling his lover forward so he could slide the slick head of his cock along Jensen's tight hole.

Sinking his teeth hard into his lower lip Jensen waited until he felt the press of Jared's tip just at his entrance before rocking back swiftly. He could feel his body split to make room for his lover and a harsh moan tore from his chest, shaking his shoulders as he fell forward onto his hands on either side of Jared's body. "Shit..." he gasped around the slight burn, the overwhelming _oh-so-full_ feeling that came every time Jared was in him. Which wasn't enough in Jensen's book. " _So_ good..." Jensen moaned, rolling his lips together as his body rocked back, gently sliding along the hard line.

" _Jesus_ ,” Jared hissed. Every _fucking_ time Jensen did that, just suddenly sank down onto him Jared's heart stopped for a few beats, his breath slammed out of his lungs. Thumbs digging into Jensen's hips he dragged the man up almost off his cock then let him slam back down. Jensen never stopped moving, his body lithe and liquid. Each thrust Jared made up into his lover's heat Jensen returned by rocking back down into him. It was the best part of loving each other, fucking each other like this - like they knew each other's thoughts and feelings.

Jensen's fingers curled into blankets on either side of Jared's body, tightening the material between his fingers and moaning loudly. His heart was racing into overtime as they rocked together and why Jensen was still surprised by how amazing this was seemed beyond him. "Jared..." he moaned loudly, lips sliding along every inch of Jared's skin that he could reach. Jensen's hips lifted and fell back down steadily, hands shoving hard into the mattress to push him up. Jensen reached his arms behind him, fingers curling into Jared's thighs for leverage to push him and drop him down roughly onto Jared's cock.

Jared might have been making some of the most embarrassing sounds he'd ever made - but by now he was used to it. There was _something_ about Jensen, something hot and amazing, and beautiful that just made Jared completely crazy. The way his lover moved on him, his lips already so full and thick and then swollen from their kisses. " _Fuck_ ," Jared's hips snapped up again and again pounding hard into Jensen. "T..Touch yourself." He moaned as he tried to shake his hair out of his eyes.

Sucking in a sharp breath, Jensen's spine curved back as his hand dropped down, fingers curling around the base of his cock and stroking steadily. "J-Jared..." he moaned loudly, panting short breaths through his mouth as his body moved. He could barely manage getting his grip to move along the hard line of his cock, only whispering touches as Jared's jerky upward thrusts sent him up and falling down. Mind kicking into gear he tightened his fist over his cock, twisting a long stroke up, running his thumb over the slit.

Growling out his lover's name Jared's palm slid up to Jensen's shoulder and shoved him roughly rolling them to the side. Landing hard on Jensen he thrust hard back into him arms hooked around his lover’s legs and pushing them back. He murmured his boyfriend's name over and over, grunting and moaning with each slam into Jensen's ass. "God... _fuck_..." Jared tried to hold some of his weight off Jensen and reached forward to wrap his fingers around Jensen's cock. Stroking fast, hard, he murmured his lover’s name.

Hips lurching forward as his spine arched back Jared thrust hard a hand full of times and came. His eyes slammed shut, lungs seizing and Jared's vision blurred as he tried to stare down at Jensen's face. Watching Jensen come... watching that look on his face made Jared's heart swell and ache. As his cock pumped and throbbed his release deep inside his lover he felt Jensen's cock throbbing in his hand.

By the time Jensen's release had finished pumping through him, his body was vibrating, shaking slightly. Two orgasms in less and an hour was not something he experienced often and Jensen nearly melted down into the mattress. His eyelids felt heavy, sluggish, as he blinked up at his lover. "I... wow..." he whispered, lifting a hand to lay over Jared's shoulder, curled into the skin. "That was... wow..." he exhaled slowly through his nose, curling his fingers around Jared's neck.

Groaning as he shifted his hips and slid out of his lover Jared flopped down half over Jensen. "Wow... yeah...that," he murmured and flopped his still trembling arm across his lover's chest. "You're... very distracting. It's..." Jared panted for a few moments. "It's gonna be a problem." He smirked and tucked his fingers under Jensen's neck. Never could get close enough to him.

A smirk tugged at Jensen lips and he shook his head. "No, it's not as long as you learn to satisfy me _before_ you try and do work," he chuckled softly and slid his hands up through Jared's hair, spreading his fingers wide to feel the slightly damp locks card along his skin. "Can't lay here too long... I've got a shit load of homework to do," Jensen pointed out and closed his eyes, smirk growing stronger as he imagined the look on Jared's face at learning the news.

Laughing softly Jared simply nuzzled down into Jensen's neck. "You'll go when _I_ decide we're done... snuggling." He huffed and flung a leg over his boyfriend's for good measure.


End file.
